


Абстрактное

by Anonymous



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Possible Self-Insert, Wizard of Oz References
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Три простых автора пришли просить совета к заслуженному.





	

— У вас что, проблемы?

Большие выпуклые глаза уставились куда-то в сторону посетителей, но все-таки мимо них. Гости молчали, не зная, что и сказать.

— Проблемы, — выпалил наконец один из них. — Не знаю как у кого, а у меня проблемы. У меня одна большая проблема. У меня нет мозгов. У меня есть куча симпатичных идей, но я не в состоянии придумать им обоснования. В результате я или пишу грубо расцвеченный нереалистичный бред, или просто ничего не дописываю.

— Ну и у меня проблема, раз уж о таких вещах зашла речь, — печально вставил другой. — У меня нет сердца. Мои тексты самого меня поражают логичностью, оригинальностью, знанием фактов и стройностью сюжета. Вот только в них нет души, и мои читатели засыпают на третьей странице, так и не оценив этих сокровищ.

— И у меня проблема! — решительно выступил вперед третий. — У меня ужасная, ужасная проблема! Видите ли... Я трус. От моих замыслов захватывает дух, но я боюсь их реализовать. Вечно для этого нужно что-то, что я не могу написать — точнее, могу не написать, ведь я ни разу не пробовал. То постельная сцена, то кровавая расчлененка, то эпопея в десять томов. Я так боюсь приступать ко всему этому! И в результате читатели остаются без прекрасного фанфика, который потряс бы их до глубины души и изменил их мировоззрение (ну а мне позволил бы наконец сбросить напряжение), а я вместо дела гоню какую-то бесцветную халтуру! И всё потому, что у меня нет смелости...

— Да вы по ходу зажрались, ребята, — сказал Заслуженный Фикрайтер, отворачиваясь от гостей, интерес к которым у него уже пропал, обратно к пасьянсу «Косынка». — У меня ни того, ни другого, ни третьего нет, и ничего, всем нравится...


End file.
